Flyster FLight
by roxyroxas1313
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to see Fang and Lightning being gangsters? I hope this story answers that question! This story is about two mafia family's in 1930's New York city. The Farron family and the Oerbra Family. This story is full of twist and turns with mad men and crazy love story's. Read on to find out what is in store for the 13 cast this time! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Notes :

This is my official first fan fiction I shall publish. Be warned now I am very new to writing fan fiction and writing story's in general. Please go easy on me when you review. There is a line between constructive criticism and being plain down right mean be aware of that please. Without further delay enjoy this first chapter.

~xXx~

The date is 1930 the time where mafia turf wars raged in the streets of New York, and the great depression was happening in America. This tale is about relationships and the will to fight threw it all to achieve one. It is about people who cant seem to stay dead even after being shot multiple times in the head. It's about screams and yelling during the night, Mad bombers going boom and dames falling in love. It's going to be one bumpy ride, my friend so stay tuned in to see how it all works out in the end.

~xXx~

Introduction Chapter 1 Part 1 : All story's have some kind of beginning... Don't they?

~xXx~

"Claire!" A man shouted. "Claire!" After a few moments of silence a young female voice answers back quietly "Yes father" She says. "Come down to my office, I have some thing to tell you." The man says.

After a few minutes there is thumps on the floor as the young girl walks to her father's office. Threw out the house every thing is silent. Only the sounds of foot steps for miles is heard. Threw out the house are grand pillars and paintings. All of them belong to the young girls father Cloud Farron.

After a few short minutes of walking the young girl arrives at the door to her father's office. She peers in, and sees her Father sitting behind his desk. "Don't just stand there Claire" He says, "Come inside I have some thing very important to tell you."

Claire opens the door to revile the full study. On the walls are book cases of thousands maybe millions of books. Right behind where her father is sitting at his wooden desk there is a big window letting in most of the lighting to the room.

Claire makes her way over to her fathers desk, and sits down in a chair facing him. "Claire I have some news to tell you." Mr. Farron says after he gets up from his chair. "Tomorrow I am bring you to work with me to introduce you to my partners daughter." He says while facing his back towards Claire to stare out the window. "Yes Father." Claire quietly answers after a few moments.

"I want you to become friends with her do you understand? If you do it could strengthen the bond between me and my partner for our business." Mr. Farron tells little Claire. "Father." Claire says looking at her fathers back. "If you don't mind me asking what exactly do you do for a living? You never told me or Serah."

"Tomorrow I shall tell you Claire. Just get ready tonight. That is all." With that closing statement Mr. Farron waves his hand in the air to dismiss Claire for the night. After Mr. Farron finished, Claire gets up from her chair and makes her way back toward the door to take her leave for the night. Silently she walks down the hallway trying to think of a plan not to go tomorrow.

~xXx~

"So Fang?" A man with spiky black hair says looking at the young girl sitting across from him. "Yeah Dad?" The young girl answers from her chair. "Tomorrow I would like to introduce you to my partners daughter to do something like strengthening the bond we have."

The young girl looks up from the paper she was reading and makes eye contact with her Dad. The green and blue eyes match to stare at one another for a few minutes. Then after a few moments of silent staring the young girl answers while throwing her papers up in the air. "Why Dad? I don't want to meet another stuck up brat!" She yells. After noticing his daughters outrage Zack answers "Because Fang my partner says it may be good to strengthen our bond! Haven't you been listening!"

The young girl crosses her legs and looks away from her father. "I don't want to." The man known to all as Mr. Oerbra Yun Zack puts a hand to his face and takes a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "Fang I promise to let you blow stuff up with your sister if you do go and act right."

The young girl immediately looks back at her father with a smile on her face. "Really? You will let me and Van blow stuff up again I thought we where banned from explosives?" The man knows he is making a big mistake but he has no choice if he wants to satisfy his partner and his daughter. "Yes Fang I promise you and Van can blow stuff up."

The young girl jumps out of her chair as her sister bursts in the room and hugs her father. "Thank you Dad! Thank you!" The girl yells. "Yeah! Daddy is going to let me and Fang blow stuff up!" Vanille yells while running over to hug her father.

"Vanille? You where eavesdropping on our conversations again?" Zack says while hugging his daughters. "Yeah... Sorry Daddy!" The little redhead says while barring her face in her fathers stomach. "It's ok Van we we not talking about any thing important." Fang says while putting a hand on her sisters head.

"Alright! Alright done with the hugging here I am dieing!" Zack yells while prying the girls off him. "Sorry Daddy." Vanille says smiling. "You two go get ready for bed. Tomorrow is a big day around here." Zack says smiling at the girls.

"Alright Dad. Come on Vanille lets go!" Fang says grabbing Vanille's wrist. "Ok!" Vanille answers back smiling following Fang out of the room.

~xXx~

Introduction Chapter 1 : Part 2 : The beginning of meetings.

~xXx~

"Serah I really don't want to go." Claire says while looking at her sister standing in front of her with dress slacks and a white shirt. "To bad Claire father has already told you are going to everyone." Serah smiles while turning away to look back threw Claire's closet. "I don't care what father has done Serah, I don't want to go!"

As Claire finishes her outraged yelling a women knocks at the door. "May I enter" she asks. Serah looks up from the pile of clothes she has thrown around the room and responds "Yes you may Miss. Ella." The maid walks into the room and sees the big mess Serah has made out of Claire's clothing and is completely shocked. "Miss Serah this is a outrage! Look at this mess!"

Serah looks at the mess of clothes then looks back at the maid "Its not that bad." The maid walks over to the pile of clothes smiling and begins picking them off the floor and folding them. All around the room is white and black walls with gray furniture. Only a single red rose is the only color in the room sitting beside Claire's bed. Claire turns her head from her spot sitting on the bed and looks at the rose. "Why did father give me that flower, she wonders he knows I hate the color red."

After hours of Serah throwing clothes around Claire finally settles on a black tux with a dark blue tie. "I think you look great Claire, but I think this black fedora will add onto the gangster look you have going on." Serah says smiling at Claire. "Thanks" reply's Claire taking the hat, and putting it on. After Claire and her sister finish there goodbyes Claire makes her way to the front door to wait for her father.

She didn't have to wait long though her father was already at the door waiting for her. "Claire I would like you to meet my body guard for today Mr. Eddy. He will be protecting us during this outing." Claire looks up at the man. He looks like he can handle his own she thinks. His hair is very dark black with a scar going down his left cheek. He is very tall o most towering over Mr. Farron. He will do Claire says quietly under her breath.

"Right this way Miss and Mr. Farron" Eddy says in a stern voice. Eddy guides Claire and Mr. Farron to a car waiting for them. Claire notices that Eddy is carrying a gun hidden in the pocket of his jacket. "What exactly does father do?" Claire thinks to herself as she walks beside Eddy and her father.

As they enter the car Claire sits beside her father. After they are off Mr. Farron starts speaking to Claire directly. "Claire today as I told you we are meeting with my business partner. You are wondering probably what exactly do I do for a living. Today I hope to answer that question for you." Claire turns to her father after he is finished and nods. "Good be on your best behavior Claire I am counting on you."

~xXx~

"Fang lets go over this one more time just to make sure you understand the situation" Mr. Zack says while looking at Fang. "Dad there is no need to go over this again. I know that you want me to be on my best behavior, and not do any thing stupid. I get it!" Fang says while looking out the window in the car.

"Just in case you understand Fang. We will be meeting my partner at his base of operations so if you do any thing stupid we are done for." Fang lets out a breath and looks at her father. "Dad who exactly are we meeting today?" Zack takes a sharp breath and looks back outside the window on his side of the car.

"Dad who are we meeting?" Fang asks poking her dad's shoulder. Zack looks back at Fang and pauses for a moment. He takes a breath and speaks, "We are meeting with the Farron family's head Mr. Farron and his eldest daughter Claire Farron today.

"Oi We are meeting the Farron family why!" Fang yells at her dad. "I know you don't like them Fang but- Dad those stuck up jerk heads hit me upside the head before'!" Zack recalls the memory when Fang came home one night with Sash with a big purple spot on the side of her head. "That was from one of the Farron family guys?"

"Yeah Dad don't you remember Sazh telling you that!" Zack taps his chin with his index finger trying to remember. "No Fang I don't remember Sazh telling me this." Fang looks at her father for a minute then says "Then ask Sazh!"

"Fang I will ask him later we have a meeting remember with the Farron family." Fang pouts, and turns her head back to look outside the window. Zack lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "Kids."

~xXx~

Authors Notes :

This is my first time I have actually published one of my fan fictions, so please tell me if there is any mistakes! If you do point out my mistakes it helps me get better and improve later chapters.

Anyways, if you can't already tell by the story this is a Final Fantasy 13 fan fiction AU. This universe is based off the universe of Baccano the anime. I really hope to put a lot of American history into this fan fiction along with the gangster mafia style it has going. This is a going to be a Flight story (If you don't know what Flight is it's Fang x Lightning.) I do plan on these two ladies falling in love in this crazy story, So look forward to some Flight! On the side note of the Flight I will be giving Serah, Vanille and even more of the Final Fantasy 13 cast screen time. Dont think I will forget any one! Until the next chapter.

-RoxyRoxas1313


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning Notes :**

Thank you all for the reviews for the first chapter! When I posted the first chapter I was a bit worried no one would review, and tell me what I did wrong. Thank you all for pointing out some of my mistakes without stomping all over the story.

Big thanks go to Raziel12 for the long review. Thanks to you Raz now I know how it feels for someone to leave a good constructive review. I was a bit over the top happy when I saw your review since I am a big fan of your work. It was kind of a fan girl feeling I will admit. (If you have not seen the Anime Baccano Raz I highly suggest it. This anime is amazing, and gives a lot of history on America, and the great depression happening in that time.)

Anyways, thank you all again. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter (it took FOREVER to write.)

Ok I am done for now. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Part 1 : The meeting at dusk.**

After a long one hour drive they finally pull up to a huge building. By then its getting dark outside and the sun is going down. The sun is creating a very beautiful glow off the buildings surrounding the car. Such a beautiful red colored sunset.

The meeting place it's self is nothing special, but a tall building with a sign out front saying "Farron."

"Claire, Mr. Eddy will be taking you inside to the meeting room I shall be joining you shortly." After Mr. Farron is finished talking Claire gives him a silent nod, and slips out of the car.

Once Claire, and Mr. Eddy are outside of the car Mr. Eddy looks at Claire and gives her a smirk. "Welcome to the Farron family's base of operations Miss Farron."

"Thank you Mr. Eddy" Claire says looking straight at Mr. Eddy with a frown.

"I see you have the Farron family scowl Miss" he says while laughing, "It will come in handy in this line of work." After he is done talking he directs Claire into the building with slight hand movements.

Inside the building is a room with black walls, and white marble floors. If you look close enough at the floor it looks like it is shining a little.

"Mr. Eddy, I believe you are here tonight for the meeting" a women behind a desk says while fixing her glasses.

"Yes I am Jihl, Mr. Farron is following right behind me."

The women known as Jihl gives a huff and looks straight at little Claire tipping her glasses a bit down her nose. "Who is the little girl there Eddy?"

"This is Mr. Farrons eldest daughter Claire Farron" after he introduces Claire he bends down to her level, and looks her in the eyes with a smile "say hi Claire."

Claire waits for a few minutes then reply's "Hello Mrs. Jihl my name is Claire as Mr. Eddy said." After she introduces herself to Jhil, Claire turns her head to the side to look around the room.

"You sure are Mr. Farrons daughter. You have the same scowl, and every thing" Jihl says while laughing a bit.

Claire gives a "tsk" noise, and keeps staring around the room.

"Aww Jihl you made her mad" Eddy says while standing back up from looking at Claire.

"I didn't do any thing Eddy I gave her a compliment! Anyways, the meeting room is at level two Ed." Eddy gives the women a small smile and works his way over to the stairs.

"I guess we are walking up huh little miss."

As Claire and Mr. Eddy walk up the stairs many people stop to speak with Mr. Eddy. Many of the conversations are nothing really interesting but, "Hey how is it going, and who this." Claire doesn't really talk to any of the people, but she does introduce herself.

After walking for what seemed like 10 minutes Mr. Eddy talks to Claire again directly. "Here is the room Miss. Farron" Mr. Eddy says while opening the door.

Inside the room is a big round wooden table with black walls, and red carpet. "You will be sitting here beside Mr. Farron tonight, and some other associates of his" Mr. Eddy says while leading little Claire over to her seat.

"Claire I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight. The Oerbra family our some nice people. Please get along with them." Eddy says while smiling at Claire.

**~xXx~**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yeeeeet?"

"Nooo!"

"How about now?"

"Dear lord Fang shut up" Vanille says while slapping Fang in the arm.

"Fang stop bothering your sister and Vanille stop hitting Fang" Mr. Zack says from the front seat.

"But dad I am, sooo bored! Why do the Farrons have to live so far in the city" Fang yells while throwing her hands in the air.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Farrons daughter once we get there Fang" Vanille says to Fang with a smile on her face.

"Don't you dare Fang! You promised me that you would be good tonight, and get along with the Farron family's eldest."

"What's the harm in asking why they live, so far away" Fang says while looking at her father in the front.

"Because Fang, the Farron family is very strict. They may take it as a insult" Fang laughs, and responds with "then they need to get over it!"

"Fang, just be good! That is all I am asking for" Zack says turning around in his seat.

"Fine dad I'll play nice" Fang says turning her head to look outside of the window.

"Aww, dont be mad Fang just because, you can't pick a fight tonight. There is other things to do, but fighting" Vanille says smiling.

**~xXx~**

"We are here" Zack says stepping out of the car. "Finally" Fang responds jumping out of the car with Vanille following her.

"Mr. Oerbra its, so good to see you again" Mr. Farron says bowing towards Zack.

"Cloud I think we are past the whole formal thing by now, light up man!" Zack says smiling.

"True, but I dont believe I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughters" Mr. Farron walks up to Fang, and puts out his hand to shake hers. "Hello, Fang I presume. I am Cloud Farron, but please call me Mr. Farron."

Fang puts out her hand, and shakes Mr. Farrons while smiling "hey spiky its nice to meet you!"

Zack face palms at his daughters rude introduction, but Mr. Farron seems unfazed by it. "Its nice to meet you to Fang. I belive the young girl with the red hair is your sister, Vanille right?"

Fang smiles at the man, and shakes his hand up, and down "Yep that is Van all right!" Mr. Farron gives a small smile, and turns around to face the building entrance.

"Shall we head inside for the meeting then?" As Mr. Farron says this a man with purple hair steps out of the car, and walks up beside Mr. Zack.

"Hello again Mr. Farron" Caius says.

"Caius its good to see you again" Mr. Farron responds while walking toward the entrance with Zack.

"You as well sir." Caius reply's while following behind with a blank expression on his face.

**~xXx~**

"Welcome to the Farron family's base of operations, Oerbra family. I am so glad you could join us tonight for this wonderful event" Mr. Farron says while leading the Oerbra family into the meeting room.

"Thanks Cloud, it's nice to be here" Zack says while smiling at Mr. Farron.

Mr. Farron opens the meeting room door to revel Claire sitting alone at the big round wooden table. "This is my eldest daughter Claire Farron. Say hello to the Oerbra family Claire" Mr. Farron happily says while walking over to join Claire at the table.

"Hello" Claire says while looking at Zack.

"Its nice to meet you little lady. This here is my eldest daughter Oerbra Yun Fang" Zack reply's while pointing at Fang.

"Nice to meet ya' Claire" Fang says while having a smirk on, and waving at Claire.

"Hi I am Vanille" she says while smiling, and pushing Fang out of the way.

"Hey Van don't push me" Fang yells while pushing Vanille back.

"Quit it you two" Zack whispers elbowing Fang in the arm.

"She started it" Fang whispers back.

"I dont care who started, or ended it quit it" Zack whispers.

Mr. Farron gives a loud cough, and the room goes silent. "Zack if you would stop acting like a 5 year old, lets start the meeting shall we?"

"Fine Cloud, but we have to wait for the rest of our gang, and your people" Zack says while pushing Fang onto Vanille who both fall to the ground.

"What was tha-" Fang try's to say before Mr. Farron cuts her off.

"Alright Zack how long till they arrive?"

Zack scratches the back of his head for a second while smiling "Um... Just a little while longer. Caius is here already though."

Mr. Farron face palms then turns to Claire. "Claire would you, and Zack's daughters like to look around the building for a little while?"

Claire looks at her father, and gives a silent nod.

"Ok, then Fang you, and Vanille can wander around the building with Claire, but dont wander off outside." Mr. Farron says while seating down in his chair with his legs crossed to the side.

Claire gets up from her seat at the table, and moves towards the exist where Fang, and Vanille are standing.

"So, your showing us around Claire" Fang asks while wrapping her arm around Claire's neck to put her in a headlock.

Claire automatically pushes Fang's arm off her, and scowl's at Fang "Stop that, and no I am not!"

**~xXx~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Part 2 : Light em' up?**

"I am soooo booooored..."

"I'm boooored..."

"Van shut up! You complain about me, but here you are doing the exact same thing" Fang yells punching Vanille's shoulder.

"Why don't you both just be quiet for a minute" Claire says glaring at Fang, and Vanille.

"Oh my the world is coming to a end! Princess here said some thing finally!" Fang sarcastically responds while pushing Vanille into the wall.

"I am not a princess, and I can talk I just chose not to." Fang stops pushing Vanille, and looks toward Claire. Her head is facing the floor, and she can't see her eyes.

"I am sorry Claire I didn't mean it like that its just walking around a building really isn't all that fun" Fang reply's while walking towards Claire.

"How about we do this you two. Let's go outside, and blow some stuff up! I brought some cherry bombs with me!" Fang turns towards Vanille with a shocked look on her face

"You brought explosives when dad said no? How he checked us!"

Vanille just smiles, and grabs Fang's hand. "Let's not fret the details about how I have them. Let's just enjoy them."

Fang raises a eyebrow, but goes along with it anyways with a shrug. "Let's go Claire" Fang says while stopping to face Claire who is still looking down at the floor.

"My father said we couldn't go outside" she whispers.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him Claire, lets just go" Fang reply's grabbing Claire's wrist, and running after Vanille.

~xXx~

"Did you see that one Fang! It made a huge explosion!" Vanille laughs while Fang drags her away from the exploding zone.

"Vanille I thought these where just plain cherry explosives, not the modified versions!" Fang yells while running away from the flames.

"Your both insane I knew this was a bad idea!" Claire yells running beside Fang.

"If I knew it was going to turn out like this Claire I would have never let Vanille drag us into this!"

"Hey it wasn't even bad Fang! I didn't even add the other explosives in!" Fang stops running to turn around to face Vanille "you had other explosives!"

"Do you even know how much trouble we are going to be in" Claire says while stopping to catch her breath "we are so dead."

"It was worth it though right Fang?" Vanille responds happily looking at Fang who is sitting on the ground now beside Claire.

"Vanille... It was, so not worth it at all."

"Aww... Come on it was fun!"

"No it wasn't Vanille."

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't Van!"

"Yes it wa-"

"Could you two stop acting like 5 year olds. Lets head back before the police show up, or worse my father" Claire says angrily while putting a hand down to help Fang back up.

"Alright... Alright... Come on Vanille" Fang says after pushing back up on her feet.

"You two are such a drag. We didn't even get to see the last ones go off!"

Both Fang, and Claire turn around to face Vanille at the same time.

"What last ones?"

**~xXx~** **(Warning : Blood / foul language coming up. If this is not your cup of tea you may want to skip this part.)**

After countless hours of running on the backstreet's of New York city, and avoiding the cops chancing them. The three young girls finally make it back to the Farron family building radius unharmed. By this time the sun is coming up making the whole streets light up with life.

"We are, so dead." Fang says leaning on Vanille trying not to fall over on her face.

"Nah, we are not dead Fang we are just dead meat." Vanille says trying to maintain her balance with Fang leaning on her.

"I would be shocked if I even saw sunlight again." says Claire walking ahead of the two other girls sounding utterly exhausted.

"Dam mafia family's fuck you all!" A man yells from the direction of the Farron family building. With this yelling the sound of gun shots are heard from around the building.

"Oh hell." Fang says standing up straight from leaning on Vanille.

"What is that noise?" Claire asks looking at Fang, and Vanille.

"We have to get back fast!" Fang says while grabbing Vanille's wrist.

"What's going on Fang?" Claire yells running after Fang, and Vanille.

Claire stops dead in her tracks once the Farron family building comes into full view. The whole front of the building is filled with bullet holes, and blood pools. On the stairs leading up to the building our many men laying down dead covered in blood.

"Fang... What happened...?" Claire asks utterly shocked by the scene in front of her.

This question though is unheard, because of all the gun fire going off in the area. As it stands there is 10 cars parked out in front of the building with many men firing guns out of them. Claire try's to run away from the building in terror of what she just saw, but Eddy grabs her arm.

"Young Miss please come with me. We have to get out of here right now." Mr. Eddy says dragging Claire away from the scene.

After Claire's mind comes up to speed of what's going on she finally says "Mr. Eddy what about Fang, and Vanille! We just can't leave them!" Claire shouts while struggling to get out of Eddy's grip.

"Right now little Miss your my top priority not them. I am terribly sorry." Mr. Eddy reply's tossing Claire into a already started car.

"Stop Mr. Eddy we have to go back! Fang, and Vanille are still out there!" Claire yells while kicking the backdoor of the car.

"I am sorry little Miss, so sorry." Eddy says in a soft voice from the drivers seat in the front.

**~xXx~**

A few days later Eddy arrives at the Farron manor to speak with Claire, and Serah.

"I regret to inform you Claire, and Serah. I truly do, but your father Cloud Farron died the other day the Farron family building at the hands of a rival gang leader.

With this news Serah busts into tears hugging Claire as tightly as she can. Claire on the other hand does not shed a tear. Instead she has a stoic expression on her face hugging Serah back.

"I have some other news besides Mr. Farrons death sadly. Tomorrow there will be a funeral held in his honor. It would be, great if you two his daughters would attend." With this closing statement Mr. Eddy walks back out the door to his car waiting outside, and drives off into the rain.

"Claire he is making that up right? Daddy isn't gone is he?" Serah asks looking up from hugging Claire's middle with eyes full of tears.

Claire doesn't reply instead she starts hugging Serah closer to her.

* * *

**Authors Notes :**

I hit myself in the feels while writing this. Weird right? (If I didn't I was going to start thinking I was heartless.)

Anyways, I hope this chapter shows improvement from the last chapter. I kind of took days after days to write this, and reread it. I hope it shows! If it doesn't oops.

Please review guys! What did I do wrong? What did I do right? What did you like? Tell me! Reviews feed me to write more.

I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but yes I am using some of the Final Fantasy-7 cast in this story along with some OC's. I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but I just needed more cast members for the story.

Until the next chapter!  
_**-RoxyRoxas1313**_


End file.
